Claribelle
by Sebastian Verlacc
Summary: This is basically a Claribelle short fiction i wrote, because i saw that noone made any. Soooo yeah, im that type of bloke.


"Do you want to come over" Isabelle asked Clary. "Jace and Alec are away for the weekend". "What were you proposing that we do?" Said Clary. "Maybe watch some movies or something, you know, like have a girls night." Said Izzy. They were both seated in their favorite restaurant, Taki's Diner, eating. Izzy looked across the table at her friend, she couldn't put a finger on it but there was something electrifying about being so close to her. Izzy desperately wanted to hold her in her arms, like a mother holding her newborn child."Where did they go?"Asked Clary." They went hunting" said Izzy. " Okay", Said Clary, "let's go then". She got up and went over to pay the bill. Izzy got up and followed her out the door. " I need to stop at home first to grab a few things" Clary said while getting in the car. "No problem" Izzy said. They drove in silence until they arrived at the farmhouse where Clary and Luke lived. Clary unlocked the door and both her and Izzy stepped inside. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back" she said, going up to her room. Isabelle sat on the couch and picked up one of the magazines that were on the coffee table. She flicked through it reading articles. "Alright I'm ready" Clary Said, coming down the stairs. They both went back to the car and headed to the institute. When they got there, it was evening, Clary and Isabelle got out of the car and headed up the institute steps. Clary opened the door and they both stepped inside. Clary and Izzy both took the lift to her floor and then headed to her room. "Just put your stuff on the bed" Izzy Said. Clary did and then got out her pajamas, taking off her shirt and revealing her bra. Izzy turned around and saw Clary. She whimpered. "What?" Asked Clary. "Nothing" Said Isabelle. "Isabelle, what's the matter?" Asked Clary coming over to her. "I think that I might be in love with you," Izzy said. Clary took a step back. "Please don't leave" said Isabelle crying. After a moment, clary walked back up to Izzy and put a hand on the girls shoulder. She then used the other to catch the tears on Izzy's face. She then hugged a sobbing Izzy, izzy clutched to her like a drowning sailor clutching a piece of driftwood. When they separated, Izzy was still sniffing and crying, so clary took her face in her hands and then kissed her gently. Izzy stiffened, but when Clary started running her fingers up and down her back and through her hair, she melted, kissing back furiously. "Let's get you out of those clothes" Said Clary. Izzy moaned. Clary then pulled the shirt up and then over Izzy's head, tossing it into a corner of the room, she then knelt down and unbuckled Izzy's pants, unbuttoning them. She pushed Izzy onto the bed and then slid them off all the way, joining the shirt. Izzy was left in nothing but her bra and panties, clary then took off her pants and tossed them into the same corner. She then sat on Izzy's lap on the edge of the bed and then started trailing soft kisses on Izzy's neck. Izzy moaned and arched her back as Clary started to trace random designs on her back. Clary then stood up and grabbed Izzy's hands, pulling her up as well. "You're beautiful, you shouldn't have to hide who you are" she said and then unhooked Izzy's bra and flinging it over to the corner. She then shoved Izzy back onto the bed and then pulled off her panties, leaving Izzy fully naked. Clary then unhooked her own bra and crawled out of her own panties. She then crawled onto the bed and then started kissing Izzy's stomach, going slowly lower and lower until reaching her legs, which she then pulled apart and then put her mouth to Izzy's opening, and began licking. Izzy screamed, never had she felt so good. She could feel Clary inside of her, her tongue moving furiously. She shuddered as wave upon wave of orgasmic pleasure rolled over her. Clary then withdrew her mouth and then started kissing the inside of her legs. Soon after, she withdrew and sat panting. "What's wrong?" Asked Izzy worried. "Nothing" said Clary in between pants. "Oh" said Izzy "for a moment I thought that you might be reconsidering" Clary leaned over and slowly kissed Izzy on the mouth. "Nothing could make me leave" she said, slowly kissing Izzy again. She then trailed off to begin sucking on her tits. She laved her nipples with her tongue, slowly and steadily, until they were erect. She then sat on Izzy's stomach and rode her to an orgasm. Exhausted, clary fell over and curled up to Isabelle. "Goodnight, beautiful" she told her and then she shut her eyes and faded off to Sleep.


End file.
